


in the stars

by wishingwell44



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hiking, Kissing, M/M, Retirement, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingwell44/pseuds/wishingwell44
Summary: They take a hike.





	in the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdjay/gifts).



> All rights belong to Marvel.
> 
> Fic for birdjay - happy birthday!

“Steve,” Bucky wiped the sweat off of his forehead. “Steve, slow the fuck down,” Bucky held onto his backpack and he followed the path at the Grand Canyon. 

“Sorry,” Steve turned around, blocking out the setting sun, “I just want to get to the surprise.”

”The sun is about to set, and we’re gonna be trapped in the middle of the desert. We should’ve brought tents.”

“I think we’ll be okay,” Steve said as he flashed a quick smile to Bucky. 

They hiked for another half hour - the sun was making its way past the horizon. Steve led Bucky down a small path and into a clearing. “Surprise,” Steve said softly with no inflection, no tone other than happiness.

There was no need to pitch the tent, no need to find the wood for the fire. Everything was already there. 

Bucky just stood on the trail, looking at the campsite in front of him. “Steve."

“What?” Steve smiled. 

“Is this someone else’s site?”

“No, this is ours,” Steve said as he grabbed Bucky’s hand lightly. 

*

The fire was lit and they sat around, enjoying the silence, enjoying the warmth.

Enjoying each other’s company.

Bucky looked at Steve’s face watching the light from the flames dance across his face. “What’s the plan for tomorrow?” Bucky asked as he took a bite of his food. 

“Not sure,” Steve adjusted himself on the log. “What do you have in mind?”

“Some of the cliffs, maybe?” Bucky shrugged, and then laughed. “This is so strange.”

Steve chuckled back. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I mean, we usually know what’s going on four days from now. Strategy, location of whatever we’re fighting. It’s strange to hear our...lack of course.”

“I mean we can look at the map if you want?”

“No, no,” Bucky kept watching the flames flicker across Steve’s face. “It feels...it feels nice.”

*

Steve went back into the tent after the fire died down, leaving Bucky outside alone. He dreamed about these moments. These moments where he could be alone. Nothing going on, nothing that needed his attention. 

It was nice.

It was so very nice. 

As the fire dimmed down, he pulled out their blanket and spread it on the dirt. Bucky laid on top of it, facing the sky. He was still energized after their walk to the site, so he wasn’t ready to head to sleep just yet. Steve was getting the sleeping bags ready, making sure that everything was comfortable. 

As Bucky looked up he noticed the stars. They were bright, sparkling, framed by the formations of the rock, and spread into the Milky Way. 

“Bucky?” Steve said from the tent. “Where are you?”

“Over here, Stevie,” Bucky said from the blanket, still looking up. He heard footsteps approach, until he saw Steve standing over him.

“What are you doing?”

“Watching the sky.”

“What’s up there?”

“Come down and find out,” Bucky smiled.

Steve smiled back. “Scoot over.” Bucky followed suit, and when Steve was next to him, Bucky moved closer, making sure their bodies touched from shoulder to leg, making sure he was close. He closed his hand over Steve’s intertwining their fingers. “So, what are we looking at?”

Bucky raised his arm and pointed to the cloud in the night sky. “Well, that’s the Milky way,” he said, “but I’m really looking at the constellations.” 

“Which ones?” 

Bucky moved his arm and traced the sky. “Ursa Major, there’s Cancer, your constellation, there’s so many.”

“Is your favorite one here?”

“How do you know I have a favorite one? I could have...8 favorites.”

“You could, but I know you. You always latch on to one thing.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Fine. The Lyra constellation,” Bucky paused. “It houses Vega, and it was named after Orpheus’ lyre. The significance is that it was something that it was something that people congregated to, that they followed.” Steve didn’t respond, but just kept looking up at the stars. “I watched it a lot, back then. Back when I would be stalking the target in the forest, or...whatever. I liked it, because you could always see the constellation in the warm months. It helped me know what part of the year I was defrosted in. It was my constant. My anchor.”

“The ever guiding light.”

“Yeah,” Bucky smiled. “It was one of the things that just never faded away,” Bucky looked over to Steve and Steve looked back. “Like you.”

Leaning in, Steve softly captured Bucky’s kiss, tasting the Gatorade that was still on his lips. Bucky turned on his side, holding Steve’s face with a light touch, and a soft swipe of his thumb against his cheek. 

The kiss ended with slight hesitation, and they pulled apart. “I will never get tired of that,” Steve said.

“You sap,” Bucky chuckled, and got up from the blanket and held out his hand to help Steve up. Steve grabbed his hand, and stood up, but when he was back on two feet, he pulled Bucky in to give him a kiss once more. Bucky melted into the touch, the feel, the idea of Steve. His other side of the coin. 

Vega shined bright, helping the moon cast a spotlight for Steve and Bucky, letting them feel like they existed in their own little galaxy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism always welcome!


End file.
